Eternal Flame Book 1
by Blake Little
Summary: Rated M for mature themes and language. Please review what you think. thanks. sorry about the spelling mistakes I don't have a spell checker and grammar checker so I'm sorry for that. Also my keyboard is broken. So sorry for that as well.
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely night, the air was cool and the sky clear, and there was a slight breeze but it was nice.

Me and Mike had snuck out to go up to old church, apparently Mike had found a way to get into it and wanted to show me.

And now we were running around an abandoned church, in the dark, being chased by someone and most likely about to die. I almost tripped over a support beam that had fallen down and I barely regained my balance. I couldn't see or hear Mike but I knew he was there right beside me because he kept trying to hold my hand.

"Run!, oh my god please keep running!"

"I am, I am!"

"It's catching up to us!"

"I know I ..."

Thats when I heard someone fall, followed by a laugh.

"Hahahahahaha."

"Oh my god Mike, Mike! are you there? where are you? Wh .. Who's there?"

"You have no Fucking idea do you"

"What do you mean?"

Then again with the laugh. "Hahahahahah, you stupid bitch and your dumb fuck of a friend coming into my church at Four O'Clock in the morning what idiots!"

Thats when the roof caved threw followed by thousands of tendrils of fire, lighting up the whole church and thats when I saw our assailant, he was tall atleast seven feet tall and broad with dark brown hair and eyes to match.

Then I noticed Mike, he had tripped over a loose plank of wood and smacked his head, I noticed a pool of blood around his head and all I could do was stand here and watch as a man came threw the hole that was left by the flaming tendrils.

Then the man who was chasing us dived at me but froze in mid-air just as a hand with fingers like daggers was a few inches from my face, I was so scared that I felt paralised. I couldn't scream, shout or call for help, I was just frozen where I stood staring a man who wanted me dead right in the eyes.

Then I fainted and all I remember seeing before I fell was the man who had followed the flame catch me and then bring Mike over and lie him down beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I was holding onto Mike there was blood on his head but it was dried in. I tried to move but I still felt the same feeling of being paralised.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a man looking straight at me and Mike but he was snoring, I thought that it was a trick of the mind but no this man was sleeping with his eyes open and both hands clenched into fists.

I looked down at Mike hoping he was okay, hoping that he would live, hoping that we can go home and sleep it off or ... or .. I couldn't help it i started to cry, tears streamed down my cheeks and onto Mike.

"Sc .. Scar .. Scarlet?"

They where the happiest words I have ever heard in my life.

"Yes" I started to mouth but no words would come out.

", what's going on?" Mike tried to get up but his legs gave way under his weight, he had lost too much blood.

Then as quick as he fell the man asleep on the wooden beam shot up and grabbed him, then I could feel the blood flowing through my veins again and I regained feeling in my arms and legs.

"Stay put young Mike you already have suffered enough pain, I wouldn't want you to die now would I especially after saving your life."

"Wh.. who are you?" Mike asked.

"I happen to be the man who just saved your life from one of the most dangerous adepts in the world, Cornelieus Wormwood."

"What are you talking about, who are you ?"

"I am Markus Basset, one of the most fine elementals in the world."

"Wait what the hell is an elemental?" I butted in.

"An elemental young lady is a migician who specializes in magic of the elements such as earth, wind, fire and water."

"Oh .. k that still doesn't explain why me and my friend have just been chased through an old, abandoned church that has been empty for 5 years and wound up being chased by one of the most dangerous men in the world and being saved by some guy who can control the five main elements of the world."

"Well ... see the thing is that ... ehm ... o.k. you got me I have no explanation for that but can you not just believe me when I say im not going to harm you in any way or how seen as I just lost the most wanted criminal in the world just to save you two."

"Scarlet he does have a point." said Mike

"I know he does Mike but I'm trying to think of a logical explanation for this."

"Well listen you two since I have just explained to you the world of magic you have two options. Number one : Join me and the world of magic or Number two : Stay in your boring old lives and constantly be in danger from Cornelius as now that he has your scents he will never forget them and will be able to track you no matter where you are."

"Ehm .. Scarlet I vote for Number one, I hate having such a boring life here it sucks, we never do anything, go anywhere or have any fun."

"Do you know what for once I actually agree with you, o.k. Markus what do we have to do to come along with you?"

"O.k. first of all we have to bring you to my friend Jasper Locke he's an amazing taylor who's clothes have saved me in more than one tight situation, so have your two favourite colours, Secondly we have to tell your parents that your going on a holiday or some kind of trip somewhere, last but not least you have to pic a new name as if another magician knows your real name then they can control you."

"O.k. I'm ready, Mike are you?"

"Yes I'm ready."

"O.k. good you two now lets get going." 


	3. Chapter 3

When we got out of the church it was bright, I tried to check the time on my phone but the battery had run dead. I asked Mike for the time but he had left his phone at home, and I would not even dare ask Markus for the time. Then a thought occured to me "I just agreed to get into a strangers car so that I could go and get clothes made for me."

We started off down the road towards the town but a second before we reached it we took a right down a dark, narrow and filthy alley.

"Markus" I asked

"Yes Scarlet my dear."

"O.k. first of all do not call me 'my dear', secondly why are you taking us down a dark and narrow alley?"

"Oh yes ... well as you should see now this is where I parked my car." Markus said with a grin.

Then as I looked ahead of us I noticed that parked perfectly between the two filthy wall of the alley was a sleek and metallic black mercedes benz.

"Markus?" asked Mike.

"Yes Michael?" Markus answered.

"Ehm .. I was wondering how could you park a mercedes benz down this narrow alley, when we can barely fit down it?" Michael asked.

"Well you see Michael .. remember I told you that I was an Elemental?" Markus asked

"Yes" Mike answered back.

"Right well seen as I'm an Elemental I can control and distort all of the four main elements." Markus explained.

"O.k. so what you're trying to tell me is that you drove your metallic black mercedes benz down a normal alley and distorted the ground so that what? Your car wouldn't be stolen by someone?"

"Well." Markus said with a cheesy grin. "Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?"

Just as that question was asked by Mike a white van pulled up behind us and six men jumped out of it, carrying what looked like swords.

"Quick Scarlet catch!" Markus shouted as he threw his car keys at me.

"What do you want me to do?" I shouted at him in a hurry.

"Take Mike and yourself and get into my car, it's not safe for you out here!" He shouted back, but I had already caught Mike by the arm and began sprinting for his car.

"I fumbled through the keys as quick as I could and eventually found the car key, for some reason even though his car was a new model it still had a lock on it that had to be opened with the key itself."

I helped Mike in the car and hopped in myself and the last thing I saw before the windows blacked out was Markus approaching the six men, empty handed. Then me and Mike just sat there, waiting.

**Markus's POV**

As long as the kids are safe my worries are gone, now what the hell do these six want I wonder.

"Hello Petrin, boys"

"Hmm .. Hello Markus long time no see." Petrin said with a malicious smile.

"Well the thing is Petrin, I've been very busy lately trying to catch Cornelius Wormwood so you know, it's kind of rude I think to expect me to deal with your bullshit along with trying to catch and imprison the most malicious and ruthless criminal in the world."

"Well that's no way to treat your old friend now is it?"

"Look can we just get this fight over with I have places to go and people to see."

"Fine then, lets see how rude you are when your intestines are on the floor." Petrin said with that same malicious smile of his.

"Paydro, Reim, Coro, Ony and Fontanne get him!"

Paydro was first to strike he swung his sword at me only for me to kick it out of his hand, followed by a flaming fist straight to the jaw, he stepped back but the fire continued to burn his skin until it began to crisp and fall off, he ran straight into a wall and knocked himself unconscious as the flame engulfed his head and left it as a pool of blood and flakes of charred skin.

Once the other four goons saw this happen they turned on their heels and ran for their lives only to be decapitated by my tendrils of fire, they droped to the ground, organs hanging out , heart still pumping right in front of Petrin Conat.

I picked up Fontannes sword, and walked straight towards Petrin until I was face to face with him."Now Petrin this shall be like a good old fashioned game of dueling except at the end of it one of us will be dead, how does that sound?"

"Fine by me old friend."

I stepped back till I was out of reach of his sword, "Right, on the count of three the duel begins."

"Yes fine Markus will you please hurry on though?"

"O.k. One .. Two ... Three."

And with that I lunged at him sword aimed directly at his heart, but he moved at the last second with speed I had never witniced before.

"Well Markus, I forgot to tell you that I became an Adept." Again with that smile.

"That explains so much I thought, but I know that all Adept magic has a twist to it."

So again I lunged but this time he got behind me and got in three slashes on my back, I sliced in a wide swing and caught the side of him, surely that would slow him down, I tried again but no hope. Then from far behind me I heard something that frightened me.

"MARKUS! MIKE IS DYING WE NEED TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL NOW!"

Petrin noticed this and dashed at the car but as he was running I raised a piece of the concrete and he tripped and flew through the air, out into the main road where his face met with a truck that severed his head from his shoulders.

I rushed back to car, hopped in the drivers seat and drove straight to a hospital where we got Mike a room so that he could be resued from bleeding out.

"Scarlet." I said.

"Yes Markus?"

"I'm going to take you home but I'll pick you up when Mike recovers, I'll be staying here with him so I'll know when ok?" I said with a faint smile.

"O.k. I need a bit of sleep anyway.

So we walked out to my car, got in and I dropped her back to her house before returning to stay with Michael. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since the incident at the church, I hadn't slept for any of those nights, I showered every one of those days before I went to bed, it kind of became a ritual for me, then, as I finished getting changed into my bed wear, my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Scarlet?"

"Who is this, and why are you ringing so late?"

"Scarlet it's me, Markus."

"Oh, right. What's the problem?"

"Wormwood is..."

"You mean that knife handed guy?" I interrupted.

"Yes Scarlet, the damn knife handed guy! He's been spotted by the Cleavers in your estate, I think he's looking for you."

"What? Are you for real? My parents are here with me, what if something happens to them?"

"Don't worry." he soothed. "I have the Cleavers watching your house, you're safe."

"Okay." That kind of helped me calm down a bit. "Wait. What the hell are Cleavers?"

"Cleavers are like the police of the magic world," he explained. "Not really but thats the closest comparison I can think of."

"Okay. Very reasuring," Then: "My god!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"My sister isn't home from her friend's party!"

"What's her name?"

"Kaylaa Calypso."

"What does she look like?"

"Dark brown hair, hazel eyes."

"Okay. The Cleavers'll keep watch for her."

"But there are a lot of people with the same hair and eye colour as her, how do you know the Cleavers won't get it wrong?"

"The Cleavers don't make mistakes."

"Alright..." I said, a little apprehensively. I heard my Mum call my name from downstairs. "My Mum's calling me so I have to go to bed now. But I'll keep my phone near, so you can ring me if anything happens."

"Will do. Get a good night's rest; you'll need it."

"Right." I almost hung up, but remembered to ask something else. "Before I go: how's Mike?"

"They stiched him up tonight. He'll be up again by tomorrow, now go to bed."

"Okay. Night."

As I hung up I felt more frightened than ever. I looked at my clock. Midnight. Ugh. I lay my head down, and within a minute I was asleep.

I awoke to a loud _SMASH _ coming from downstairs. I immediately turned on my lamp which had a note taped to it.

_Scarlet,_

_Me and your Father are popping out to collect Kaylaa,_

_We know you normally wake up at three in the morning to use the toilet, so hopefully you'll get this,_

_Lots of love, Mum xxx_.

I checked my clock: three in the morning exactly.

I jumped out of bed. I made it up so it looked like no one had been in it and hid in my wardrobe, just as my door burst open. I left a crack open in the door so I could peek out. I heard footsteps then saw the man who made them. It was only my dad and I opened the doors of my wardrobe to run and hug him.

"Scarlet!" he said, startled.

"Dad! I was so afraid! I heard the smashing, and saw the note..." I said through teary eyes, and cries of fear.

"Don't worry sweetie, I just left my house key inside so I had to brake the window on our door. It's okay." He said in a calm tone that made me relax a little.

"Okay." I said and made a hesitant smile.

"Good now go back to be-" He was interrupted by another loud smashing noise.

He started coughing and gurggling and I noticed a pool of red beggining to creep along on his shirt.

"Da-Dad!" I screamed in shock and fear.

"I-I-I love you Scarlet." and those where his last words before he collapsed onto the ground surrounded by a pool of blood.

"DAD!" I screamed again.

I ran to my window and stared out into the darkness. I could have swore I saw a glint of white, which could have been a smile, before my Mam and sister burst into my room, then fell to the floor in hysterical tears as they saw the body of my father bleeding out onto my bedroom floor. I kept staring out into the darkness (fighting the urges to wail aswell) and wondering what sick, twisted bastard had done this and the ways I'd make him pay. So many thoughts flooded my mind and I felt woozy within seconds before I fell onto the ground and blacked out.

I woke up to a man carrying the body of my father, I grabbed onto his ankle and begged him not to take my Daddy, I was in hysterics crying and pleading to the man to get my Mammy, all I said for ten minutes straight while holding that man in place was get my Mammy.

He called for another man who came into the room and pulled me off him, the man carrying my father left and the other man picked me up and carried me downstairs to my sitting room, where I saw my mother and sister huddled up together crying, the man put me down and I immediatley ran over to them and joined in with the crying.

After an hour of crying and asking each-other why it had happened and who would have done it, we calmed down and gained a grip over our emotions.

Then a police squad car pulled up outside our house and the police man and woman entered our house and came over to us.

"Mrs. Calypso we are very sorry for your loss and would like to inform you that we will do all in our power to track down the dirtbag who would have done this to such pleasant and quiet family as yourselves." said the police men

"Also if you don't mind we would like to ask you a couple of questions out of ear-shot from your children, if you don't mind that is?" the police woman added.

"No thats fine." My mother replied in a gentle but steady tone.

My mother, the police man and the police woman entered the kitchen and left me and Kaylaa by ourselves in the sitting room, we just huddled up and held each-other trying not to break into tears again.

We waited there on the couch for at least twenty minutes before my mother and the two guards came back into the room.

The police woman came over to me.

"Now Scarlet, from the review of the accident that was told to us by your mother, you were there at the moment it happened."

"Now Scarlet could you please tell us any information that might help our research on this?"

"Okay. Ehm... I don't think there's anything... Oh wait I looked out my window and thought I saw some white if that could help in any way."

"That's excellent thank you very much, me and my colleague will get back to you on this Mrs. Calypso don't you worry."

"Alright thank you very much."

Once the police man and woman left I ran upstairs without saying a word, grabbed my phone and punched in the number that Markus had rang me off.

" Hello, Markus speaking may I ask .."

"Markus it's me Scarlet I need you over here fast!"

"Why what happened!"

"Last night, in my bedroom, my father was shot dead."

"Oh my god, I'll be over right away!"

"Markus!"

"Yes Scarlet what is it?"

"Will you bring Mike."

"But-"

I hung up not giving him time to give me an excuse. I wasn't asking him to bring Mike: I was telling him. I ran down stairs and waited and in five minutes our doorbell rang, I ran and opened the door and gave Mike a hug as soon as I saw him.

"Come in, both of you, now!"

They came in and I brought them straight up to my room ignoring my Mum's '_who is he?_'s, reffering to Markus.

"Right, sit down!" I said

"Please explain to us what happened."

"Last night at three a.m. I woke up to a smash, I hid in my wardrobe my father entered the room, I gave him a hug, he told me he left his keys in the house so he smashed the window on our door to get in, I told him I was scared, he told me it was o.k. and to go back to bed then 'BAM!' a loud noise and glass smashing then I noticed the red pool on my dad's shirt, then he collapsed and said his final words " I love you Scarlet." then died o.k. thats what happened now help me." I almost shouted this at the two sitting on the bed and I said it all in one breath. I collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily.

"Scarlet!" Mike said as he hopped down beside me and propped me up onto his knee.

Markus sat there in silence, eyes closed, not moving. Then he spoke.

"Scarlet I want you to go down and inform your mother and sister that all of you are coming to stay with me for a while, tell them I'm a special detective or something, then we are going to get Mike's family who will also come with us, we will then go to my house and spend a couple of nights before moving to a hotel, during the nights when everybody is asleep I will be asking you and Mike to come with me so that we may find and hopefully capture or kill if we must Cornelius Wormwood. I will also be training you two in the ways of an Elemental." Markus said keeping calm, and still.

"O.k. I will go do and tell my Mam and Sis that we're leaving, but what about a funeral for my father?" I asked, still out of breath.

"We will discuss matters at my house, now go."

"O.k."

**Markus's POV**

I couldn't believe what Scarlet was telling me, how could Wormwood possibly locate her, she lived in one of the biggest estates I had ever seen, it wasn't possible.

"Mike are your parents at home?"

"No Markus they went on holiday two days ago while I was still recovering, they think I went to my nan's house, it said so in the text they sent me."

"O.k we will just go straight to my house then, is that o.k. with you?"

"Yes Markus, that's fine."

"O.k. lets go down and see if they are ready to leave."

We left Scarlets room and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Scarlet said

"Do you need anything while we have time?"

"Well .." Mrs. Calypso was saying but was interupted by Scarlet

"No, no we do not, lets go.. now!"

We all walked out to my car and got in, on the drive back to mine I could have sworn a couple of times I saw Wormwood but I think it's just my mind playing tricks on me.

"Who are you?" Scarlets sister Kaylaa asked.

"My name is Detective Markus Basset, but you can just call me Markus." I said with a weak grin trying to get a smile in return.

"O.k. thats fine." she said in a tone that could only have been described as pure and utter sadness.

I turned on the radio and continued the drive back to mine. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a dark and gloomy night, a cemetry filled with shadows and mist, deep hidden within a grave was the lair of necromancers, I was walking down the long, narrow hallway towards the centre where the council liked to recide.

"Young master Draven please slow your pace as I cannot follow keep up, remember I am but an old and frail serveant to necromancers and have been for the past fifty years!" exclaimed Darius.

"Darius as I am well assured you know, I am believed to be the savior of the necromancers who will introduce the new era to this world, the era of the necromancers!" I shouted loudly enough to make sure all could hear.

"Now Draven I am well aware of your position in the Necromancers and how well respected you are but I have treated you fairly for the past seventeen years since you and your twin sister were babies who showed up at the entrance to this 'lair' if even that and I would like to be shown a small bit of respect!" Darius shouted back at me in anger.

I was so shocked that anyone, especially a serveant would speak to the savior of the Necromancers like that, that I was completely frozen where I stood, but he was right, he was the closest thing I had to a father, even now, when his bones are brittle and frail and he can barely walk five steps without becoming out of breath, he still does everything for me and I still treat him like my slave.

"Your right." I said calmly.

"And I .. Wait what?" Darius asked in a tone that could only be described as disbelief.

"You right Darius, I have never treated you fairly and over all these years you have dealt with it, I wish to set you free." I said in the most honourable tone.

"You .. YOU WHAT!" Darius screamed at me in shock.

"You are free Darius now leave before I change my mind and leave you as a slave for eternity." I replied in a malicious tone.

As Darius dropped what he was holding and merrily skipped down the hall towards the only way out and I just got a feeling that I would be meeting up with that old man in the near future. My trail was interupted by an abrupt cough. I looked to my left only to see my sister Adelina, she was 17, about average height for her age, had Black hair with a tint of midnight blue, a septum piercing and snakebites, pale skin and eyes so light blue its as if your gazing into a supernova of blue.

"I saw your little heart-to-heart convercation with Darius." she said in a voice angels would have listened to with envy.

"Yes, I set him free."

"Good riddens, that old geezer was never much use to us anyway." Adelina replied snidely.

"Adelina hold your tongue and do not speak ill gotten of that man, he was like a father to us." I snapped back quckly.

"Yes brother, I am sorry that man was very loyal, I'm just in a bad mood today." Adelina replied looking towards the floor.

"Now, we must be going to see the Elders." I said quickly as I began to walk down the candle lit hall.

Adilena quickly followed me down the hall through the joined double doors.

"Council, we have arrived what is it that you want of us?" I shouted into the darkness.

"We would like the legendary twins of lore to find and hunt down the madman known as Cornelius Wormwood, he is the most wanted adept in all the land, we will accept him alive or dead, either way he will wind up thirty feet underground." whispered the speaker of the council.

I kneeled where I stood and Adelina followed, "We the legendary twins of lore, will hunt down and find this Wormwood man even if it happens within our last breath." we said on unison, and then got back to our feet.

"Now, one thing that you mustn't forget, Necromancers aren't the most liked people in the world so try to blend in."

"As you wish." I said as we left the hall of the council and made our way towards the entrance.

We climbed the ladder that led us out of the grave our lair resides, as soon as we got up we headed North towards the last place Wormwood was spotted, the outskirts of Dublin.

As we walked we didn't open our mouths to eachother, silence was key, any noise and any creature or Elemental in a ten to fifteen foot radius would be alerted to our position, as we were walking through what we believed to be a forest, we heard some rustling in the bushes beside us, we jumped back to back ready for a fight.

"Adelina you ready to fight?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes brother ready if you are." She replied.

Suddenly two creatures of unnatural size jumped from the bushes and took a swing at us only for two fists of pure shadow to swipe across their face causing their face to cave in, just for it to pop straight back out, they lunged at us and we dived to the side, spinning aroundin mid-air and sending another two shadowfists at them, this time I struck one's stomach and there was a loud 'crack' as more than one of the bears ribs broke it lay on the floor moaning in pain.

As I looked towards Adelina She had the bear pinned to the floor using two hands of shadow and was stamping on its face repeatadly with her shadow covered boots, she looked at me and had a mad look in her eye, I knew that look and that look ment she wasn't leaving these bears until they ware a pile of blood.

I turned to the bear with broken ribs which had some how gotten onto it's feet without losing it's balance I walked over to it hands behind my back and bent over to pick up a stone, I tossed it a little bit in the air and whilst in mid-air covered it in shadow and sent it hurtling towards the bear, tearing a hole right at its waist, the shadows began to spread across his stomch like a fire across oil, the bears shouts of pain were overwelming and I fell to the floor covering my ears from the high pitched screech.

As I looked over at Adelina I could see that the bear that attacked her now had no use of any of it's limbs and she just continued to whip it with a branch of a tree she was using her powers to hold, I looked back at the bear who had attacked me, it's skin was beggining to boil and bubble and drip of it's bones, eventually it's torso was severed from it's legs and fell apart, there were intestines still hot from being in use on it's latest prey.

Adelina walked over to me, covered in blood whispered to herself and the blood lifted itself off of her and fell to the floor, I looked over at the bear, well what was left of it, then the dissolving corpse lying cut open in front of us.

"Adelina, we must rest, we need our powers at maximum before we continue on such a long and dangerous walk to where Wormwood was lately spotted." I said through breaths of exhaustion.

"Yeah, I know." she said gasping with every word.

I grabbed a tree in each hand, both with shadows almost moving like people on them and moved them close enough together that I could craft two hammocks out of twigs and leaves, after crafting our sleeping area I called Adelina and told her to hop in any hammock she wanted. As I lay there thinking to myself how am I supposed to track Wormwood, I looked over at Adelina and smiled as I knew my lil sis, no matter how sad, angry or depressed she acts she will always tell me anything that bothers her and it's one of those few things that will make me smile, knowing that I'm needed by someone, it gives me a warm feeling inside, but I'm to tired to focus properly on any thought so I lay back on the hammmock crossed my arms and gently drifted off to sleep.

**Adelina's POV**

I had just closed my eyes but I knew my big brother was watching over me, he always dose. I love that, how much he loves me, he always knows whats right, even at times when I think he's wrong I know he's right but I'm not sure how.

I jumped out of my hammock and used the shadows of the night to act as steps winding down to the ground silently, I walked of towardspossibly the tallest tree in the forest, somewhere where I could sit and be alone, just me, no serveant, no brother, nothing trying to kill me, just me.

When I got to the tree I began to climb as fast as I could and eventually found the perfect branch and just sat there, watching the sunrise, what an amzing sight so beautiful in a strange but ominous way. I sat there only for my trail of thought to be interupted by, "It's beautiful isn't it."

I looked and to my right was my brother Draven sitting on the branch beside me watching the whole thing, I began to shiver and he put his arm around me and threw his jacket over me letting it act as a blanket, I started to feel sleepy all of a sudden and with every blink my eyelids grew heavier until eventually I closed them and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

As I watched over my sister, the sun began to come up, what an amazing sight, the sun rising, on of the many beautys I haven't had the privilege to cast my eye upon to many times in my seventeen years of existence. My sister slept peacefully and I'm glad she did as we had a long trek ahead of us, through Hollows Weep Swamp, the most feared and by most because of its inhabitants, the Zarachians, no one who has dared venture in there has ever came out alive, legend has it that they are a cross-breed between some sort of Arachnid and a creature of pure Elemental magic, who are also immune to anything an Elemental can throw at them, lucky enough for me and Adilena, we aren't Elementals.

"Adilena," I said in my smoothest of tones, "time to wake up now."

"Huh, what?" She said sleepily.

"We have to continue our journey today, into Hollows Weep, there's a river a couple of miles away, we can get cleaned up there." I said still speaking slowly and smoothly.

"Yes brother I know, I just did not think that morning would come so soon." She said rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"I know but considering the time we left our 'lair' or whatever you want to call that hell hole, and then the fight with those mutated bears, it was quite late when you fell asleep."

"You have a very accurate point there brother, I never took those events into consideration." She said with a look of deep thought on her face.

"Okay, are you finally awake Adilena?" I asked her.

"Yes brother, we can set off now, can we just take it slowly for the first while though? I am quite stiff from sleeping in a tree. She said with a smirk.

"Fine, follow me then." I said as I jumped from the tree, using pillars of shadow to slow the speed at which I fell, to make a smooth and comfortable landing.

She followed me down on steps of shadow and we set off, to Hollows Weep, we came to an abrupt halt as the river came into view, along with a makeshift camp that had been set up there, we noticed a group of armed men and women, they could be hunters, but we are not taking risks like that, so we prepared ourselves incase of an attack or better yet, an ambush.  
>We started walking towards it and smiled.<p>

"Hello," I said cheerfully, " Hows it going there, we got lost in these woods and were just wondering, do any of you by any chance know the way to Hollows Weep Swamp?" I said still keeping cheer in my voice.

Two of the men from the tent, an elderly man and the other I suspected of being his son, came walking towards us and they did not look to keen to see passers by.

"Oi'," the younger one said in an accent that would have been described as hill-billy, "What do you two young'ns think y'all are doin' out in this neck of the woods?"

"We are just trying to reach Hollows Weep but we seem to have misplaced the trail that we had taken yesterday." Adilena said in her angelic voice that she had be gifted with and any man who hadn't heard of it before would instantly become direly in love with her.

"Well lil missy ... I mean, well now, that is very unfortunate for a woman so goddess like, as yourself and your brother, but I guess me and the boys could show you the way there." The elderly man said signalling his son to get his men ready ignoring every other thing in the world besides my sister and I, exactly what I had planned.

An evil smile appeared on my face as I heard those words and that thought entered my head, I quickly wiped it from my face and put a cheerful smile back on it, hoping that the old man had not noticed it.

"Boy!" The elderly man shouted. "Are you and the boys ready to get on the trail?"

"You bet dad, the boys can't wait to finally get on the road." The son said with a smile.

Its then that I notice what was really going on, the over-sized tents, only two of the men coming out both looking too much like each other to be Father and Son , they must be brothers, but how?

The son started walking back whistling a merry tune something that sounded familliar, but what was it? I think back to when Darius was teaching me the battle cries of ancient empires and warrior tribes ... Thats it I know what it is, its the secret call of preporation to strike that is used by the Rew Y'aa, they are an East African tribe of warriors who rely solely on their enchanted armor and weapons.

The top of the tent ripped open and three men jumped out, the son and two other men who must have been lying in wait for us, the teo men I believed to be the only ones who were actually from the Rew Y'aa, the elderly man and his son were probably just lucky survivors from one of the small villages that the Rew Y'aa attacked.

"We, The Rew Y'aa of Obi tribe challenge you, young Elementals to a battle of death, do you accept or must we kill you where you stand?" The tallest of the two said.

"Hmm," I thought to myself, "They tink they can win this battle, they also believe that we are Elementals, god did they think wrong, lucky me and Adilena have our weapons prepared this time and know a small bit of fire magi that Darius had shown to us when we were younger."

I looked to my sister and spoke in a whisper,

"Adilena, remeber that fire magic Darius thought us when we were younger?" She blinked twice which was our signal for yes if we couldn't nod our heads.

"Well, we will have to use that Elemental magi to fool these Rew Y'aa into thinking we are nothing but weak, Fire Elementals and that is when we will strike with our Necromancy." She blinked twice again.

"We young Fire Elementals accept your challenge Rew Y'aa , to the death." I said with a straight face as not to look terrified nor sure that the outcome would be positive for us.

"Good, now Father , Son and Saer, dispose of these annoying pests." The taller one said, except now he spoke with a victorius smile on his face.

"I would like to see the smile he has when I sever it from his face. " I thought to my smile almost letting the evil smile show on my face.

Almost immediately the Son and Father sprang forward, the Son ran, jumped and what could only be called, belly-flopped the ground and somehow propelled himself forwad like a cannonball, he flew straight for us only to be interupted when Adilena stepped forward and landed a kick right into his jaw, she hit with such precision I am nearly sure his jaw bone broke into two pieces.

He stopped right there and landed onto the ground screaming with pain as his jaw flapped about with every scream of pain he gave, causing him to repeat the routine over and over again until his Father stepped in.

Father stayed where he stood but his limbs stretched like rubber but spiked and shooting straight towards myself and Adilena, I grabbed her before any harm could be done and held her in front of me using myself almost as a shield, dodging between each of his strikes, I ran back into the trees and placed Adilena in a small whole behind one of them where she could stay lying down and not be spotted unless he stands upon her.

He ran into the trees after me and sent his arms on a chase, I ran and swerved between trees and any obsticle I could, I had a plan and I think it was working, I jumped, climbed a tree and started jumping between them, from one tree to the next making his arms serve and curl through many more branches, then I jumped down and directede my course straight towards Father himself and his arms were still chasing me.

I dodged in between more and more trees each time and as I closed the distance between us he sent his foot flying at me, I used the little Fire Magi I knew to send a thin pillar of flame drilling through his foot causing him to withdraw it. A couple of feet from him .. closing the distance more and more eachtime until I was a foot in front of him, I continued to run and at just the right time slid between his legs and his fists hit him at un-imaginable speeds and sent him flying, his arms still stretching.

I had him where I wanted him, I spun took two daggers from my belt and threw them toward him, impaling him to the tree by both of hips, then took four more threw two at his arms piercing them through a tree and doing the same with his legs, he was stuck by his limbs to a tree, now I could go deal with his son and those two imbeciles Saer and the Tall one.

I walked over to Adilena and gave her a hand getting out of the hole, we came out of the trees and saw Son over beside Saer and the Tall one.

"Son, Saer go and take out hese little brats it is quite obvious that father was not able to accomplish this deed." Ordered the Tall one.

"Adilena, can you take Son by yourself while I deal with this Saer one?"

"Of course I can brother there isn't any way possible he can hurt me and i always can just say those words that makes men's heart's beat so fast it pops... I love you." She looked at me and winked with a smirk on her face, I know she's ready.

Saer came at me two swords stretched outwards in each hand as he came near to me he jmped and started to spin in mid-air, gusts of winds came at me that would've cut you into pieces if you weren't prepaired, luckily I was, within seconds he had a tornado whipped up, the trees were instantly sucked in, including the one with Father attached to it, splinters as sharp as katanas came flying out at speeds which could tear men in half and still have enugh speed to splinter a tree, what he forgot though, is that I am supposedly a Fire Elemental.

I sent two giant pillars of flame spinning around me acting as a shield from all of the wood, then I sent it hurtling towards him and surprisingly eough he sucked it in with his tornado.

"Yes!" I shouted with pure joy as my enemy used his own ability to incinerate himself.

But as the fire and winds died away, Saer was still standing there, right where his tornado had been, "I can't believe how stupid I am, he is immune to all the magi besides Necromancy, I wonder is this the right time to unleash it or should I take him on weapon to weapon?" I thought to myself.

He unsheathed his swords again, "Guess weapon to weapon." I said to myself and pulled out my two daggers, I would always choose them over a sword for three reasons,  
>One: They contain Necromancer magic so even if I don't strike a death blow he will eventualy become consumed in shadows.<br>Two: They are lighter in weight which means I can strike faster and finally,  
>Three: Swords are for the physically strong but weak of the mind, Daggers on the other hand are only allowed to be used by the smartest warriors as they can think of a perfect strategy on how to kill, every time.<p>

He lunged at me trying to stab me, I easily out menouver him in an instant, he is no match for me and I want to dispose of him quickly as I need to make it to Hollows Weep before Sunset, I lunge jump, twist and stab piercing above and below his heart, he turns to slice me, I jump, land on his swords, kick him square in the face, knocking him down, I dive on him and stab to the left and right of his heart and then pull them in a circle, cutting his heart out, as I pull it out I let black energy dawn over it and turn it into dust, I look at the corpse lyin there, blood spilling out of it and I feel no pity as death only strengthens myself and Adilena against any foe.

**Adilena's POV**

I blink twice as to let my brother know I am ready to fight, we march forward, he runs over to Saer as I slowly make my way towards Son, I stop and wait, knowing he will try his cannonball manouver again and that is where I can end it, one solid boot to the nose and his brain will be punctured by a bone, no poblem at all.

Im standing here, looking over at Son, he takes a deep breath and what do you know preforms his cannonball manouever, as I expected, as he flys towards me I spin jump and kick, it hits him straight on the nose, but he turns also so it doesn't send brain matter spewing from his ears, he instead lets me break his nose downwords and keeps flying at high speed, I'm running on him now as if he was a barrell and he is trying to lead me into the woods, I'm not letting it happen, I jump and do a backflip so I pick up more speed and fly ahead of him as I'm in midair I swing my foot back and then, 'Crack', I hit his arm and it snapped in two, below his elbow is now hanging off, I do what im supposed to and instad of using my Necromancy I set fire to below his elbow and his skin melts, followed by the muscle and finally the bone.

He's now sitting in fron of the tree in tears, I think of perhaps sparing his life as he was only a pawn to the Rew Y'aa but I soon come to my senses, walk over to him and put my two thumbs on both of his eyelids and close his eyes, immediately shdaow incases his eyes and soul and his body goes limp and collapses, lifeless on the ground and then my power is fueled back into me, "I feel ... New." I think to myself as I make my way back to Draven.

**Draven's POV**

As I stare at the dust of Saer's heart I begin to laugh, what a fool to even think he could go up against one of the Necromancers twins of lore.

"You, little boy, come here and fight me, and you will see what happens to people who fuck with the Rew Y'aa." Said The Tall one.

"I will only fight you once I am told of your name." I say with a grin on my face.

"I am Zaroway, leader of the Obi tribe and you will taste the steel of my blade!" He says as he begins to charge at me.

I don't move I just stand in one place and focus on the darkness surrounding me, I am not in the mood for a fight and I doubt my sister is either. He jumps and swings as his blade is within centimetres, darkness erupts out of me and casts the entire land into darkness and then, light comes back on and Zaroway is standing before me, looking into my eyes as if he is trying to speak, too bad his body is just an empty shell of what he used to be, I have used all my power to send him to the Necromancers Dark Dimention, where we send foes who could aid us in battles later to come.

"Draven!" It is Adelina calling me.

I run over and give her a hug, "Calm down my dear we have tents already built for us, I'm guessing food and clean water, i want you to go and wash-up, I'm going to get dinner started okay." I said in a calm tone, still not letting go of her.

"Yeah, okay brother, but what happened to that Tall One? Did you kill him?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Nah, our tall friend Mr. Zaroway has gone to the Dark Demention for a while, you never know when we might need the help of a Rew Y'aa against some Elementals, huh?" I explain.

"Okay Drave, I'm going to go have my wash now so go inside and get dinner started." Adilena said with a smile.

"Sure thing Adi, call me if you need any soap or toilettries okay?"

"Yes Drave now go." She said as she pushed me inside the door, I made my way to the kitchen and started to cook.

About ten minutes later, Adilena comes in shivering and her teeth chattering but she has something between her arms besides her towels and clothes,

"What is that?" I ask.

"B..brot...brother I believe its a baby, have a look." Adilena said as she shows me this strange looking child... I recognise it but I don't want to say what it is because I could never hurt an Infant.

"Thats a... a ... Zarchio." I said, shocked at what I'm seeing

"Whats a Zarchio?" Adilena asks puzzled even by the name.

"A Zarchio is the creature of pure magic that combined with the Arachnid to create the Zarachians." I tell her still shocked.

"So, whats the problem with us having one?" She asks.

"The problem is ... They've been gone as in 'extinct' for the past two hundred years!" I almost shout as a million thoughts rush through my brain at the same time.

"Well okay, but just give him some milk, let him fall asleep and maybe we get some sleep aswell, today has been a long day." Adilena says using her angelic voice to calm my nerves.

I lie down and think ... " Is there anyway to skip past Hollows Weep Swamp, I don' think there is but I need one, the sooner I get to Dublin the better, at least there's a Necromancer 'lair' there."

As I'm thinking of all of this I see Adilena putting the baby in a bed, lying down and falling asleep, I get up lock the place up, activate the camo to hide us from our enemies view and finally ... get some sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As I awoke from my deep slumber, I looked out of the wood and cloth tent that I had used for refuge along-side my sister for the night after a tiring but successful battle with our foes, and then imprisoning their strongest warrior in the Necromancers safe keep, The Dark Dimention.

I looked over to the far right, where a wonderous gushing noise could be heard, I noticed a sparking blue, crystal clear waterfall, flowing gently into a small lake that was covered in a white, bubbly, glistening froth, that made it look like the lake was covered in a shroud of ice.

As I approached this glorious beauty, I noticed that the water, even though being bombarded by rapid water from above, was completely still, and mirrored the bright morning sky, without any distortions.

I thought that it would be best if I checked this wonder of Earth closer, to see what was doing all of this, as I approached it, it looked absolutely perfect. My throat suddenly became parched and I needed something to quench the thirst of my barren throat.

I cupped my hands together, quickly submerging them in the still water, and as quick, pulling them straight back out and placing them at my lips, tilting them slightly to allow the water to free flow into my gasping mouth.

As I digested the cool, clear liquid, I was overcome with a feeling of utter relaxation, which flowed through my body and mind, in a quick motion I lost control to my legs, fell to my knees and then face-first into the glorious lake.

As I floated on top of the lake I saw whisps of vibrant blue, swish and whirl gracefully through the water, I became entranced by these specteral beings and thus couldn't feel my body gently and slowly drifting beneath the lake into a magical, oceanic blue, abyss, filled by the temptatious anomalys which lurked under, that could lure down the heart and soul of any man.

I felt a gentle tug on the back of my trench-coat, then another, slightly more abrupt then the last, then another, so vigorous and urgent it kicked my senses back into gear.

I quickly turned and looked up, kicked my numb legs as hard and fast as possible and swam up through the water and leaped onto the dry, mossy ground, surrounding the lake.

To my surprise there's a small, electric blue, humanoid-like, Giraffe, who's arms are soaked.

"Is that what rescued me from drowning?" I ask myself in dis-belief, "Surely that can't be what knocked me out of my trance." I say, answering my question.

"That was quite a swim wasn't it?" The blue creature says with a smirk, "Bet you're glad I came along, huh?" He says chuckling.

"Uh... uh... Thanks," I try say, gasping for air to fill my lungs, " For.. for.. saving my... life."

"It was a pleasure to save one who saved my own life." The creature says, showing great grattitude.

Still not having caught my breath, "Who... who are you?" I ask almost mouthing half of it.

"I, am Zoray, prince of the last Zarchio's, the creatures, your race and others, believed to be either mythical or extinct, but we are neither of which, yes we are endangered but the population has increased over the past hundred years or so." He said in a very gentle tone, with a voice that had a hint of Celtic.

But, even as I heard the Zarchio speaking in my native tongue, I noticed something strange, his lip movements, didn't match any of his words, whhich is when I picked up on the other thousands of languages which were being muffled by the one he was using.

"I expected you to be much more fierce, than you are, you look rather ... Cute." I said, almost looking down upon myself in disgust from uttering the word 'Cute' when talking about the most powerful being to have exsisted, to our knowledge.

"I know it seems that way," he says non-chalantly," but let me assure you I am just taking a form to which I believe is more appealing to you, rather than something that would send you into hysterics." He said smiling, and looking like he was about to burst into laughter.

"I'm wondering, Prince Zoray would you be able to assist or accompany myself and my sister for part of our journey through the forest?" I say gaining formality in my tone.

"Hmm... I do not see why you two, fierce, young Necromancers, would need my assistance with your journey, especially, considering the power and courage you two posses," he said matching my formality, " Why is it that you would be needing my assistance?" He asked, almost expecting me to reply with, "To sacrifice you!"

"I am very grateful that a being as powerful as yourself would speak so highly of us, but can I consult it with you when I've showered and dried off, and my sister is present, because I feel she has a right to know," I say trying not to sound to non-chalant, " and... I think I may have pneumonia." I say with a smirk.

"I do not believe that there is anything I can object against as I owe my life to you and your sister, but I do think that the tent would be a more suitable place of discussion." He said regaining his previous formality.

"Good let us get going then, we wouldn't want to arrive back and Adilena be missing would we." I say jokingly.

As we walked back to the tent, soaked to skin from my expierence, chatting amongst ourselves of laughable past events and shivering in unison at times. I suddenly got excruciating stabbing pains, but just took it as a very bad hunger pain.

Inside the tent I put on the kettle, for my new Zarchoin friend, and allowed him to make his own drink whilst I jumped into a quick shower.

**Adilena's POV**

I awoke to the frequent bussing of the shower in the room next-ddor to the one I decided to bunk in for the night, alongside the Zarchoin.

Fear struck me as I noticed that it had dissapeared, probably the most important thing on the entire Earth and I had managed to lose it... Great.

I quickly jumped out of bed fully clothing myself with my natural attire of: Black and Purple Hi-Topped shoes Black ripped tights, Purple wavy skirt and Black T-Shirt, with Purple, nautical stars on the back. Everything black except the skirt and stars because I like to be different and stand out in the Necromancer sanctuary.

As I darted for the Kitchen, I heard a firmilliar sound, the sound of a kettle boiling, the same sound slowed me in my tracks along with the creature that stood beside it, filling the tea-pot with tea.

It was Small, stood on two legs, that both ended in small, black hooves, humanoid-like features for its small torso, short arms which ended in what looked like a hoof that was separated into five different segments and a small Giraffe head, all of which were a magnififcent, lightning blue colour.

Then, it turned around holding the tea-pot, as I saw it's face, I noticed it's gigantic, deep sapphire eyes, which gleamed in the light.

Instantly a thought sprang to mind, that I would have hit myself for thinking of any other day but today I couldn't deny it, this small, blue Giraffe creature was, "as cute as can be," and I want to hug it. Even though I find that Giraffes are revolting animals.

"Holy Cu'ra." It shouted in shock, dropping the tea-pot and spilling it's contents all over the fur'd floor.

"Wha.. What are you!" I shout in shock, "Are you the little creature that I had held close and kept warm, last night after fighting off the malicious barbarians, that attacked myself and my brother?" I asked it, trying to get a straight answer out of it as quickly as possible.

"Relax, take deep breath's and calm yourself," it said calmly, " Yes, I am the creature of which you speak. My name is Zoray, and you witnessed me during my hibernational form, where I was encased in my wings for protection." He said, as if he was addressing the Queen.

"Okay, where is my brother Draven?" I ask, yet again still pressuring him for an answer quickly.

"He is having a shower to clean that filthy spectre water off of him." He said, with a look of absolute disgust on his face and almost spitting out the words, "Spectre Water."

"This morning, I awoke from my hibernation, by the shouts of joy from the Aquos Anomalys. Immediately I ran for the lake, known as Dead Man's Reach," He said as if in shock.

" I came across your brother as he was being dragged down by the filthy, temptatious whisps of specteral energy, I quickly dived beneath and grabbed him, three times, in a certain way, which oddly enough is the method on how to awake someone from their entrancement.

"Oh God, that's unreal, I can't believe that happened, I'm so grateful that you saved my brother, he is the only family I have." I say respectfully and adding a slight curtsey.

Then the showers buzzing stopped and you could here someone get out of the shower, as there was a constant dripping sound, and my brother stepped into the kitchen, his straight, jet black hair danglingly losesly in places and gripping his scalp in other.

With a slight smirk, "I'm glad you to spared me the joy of introductions." he said sarcasticly and winked at me cheerfully ,walked into his room to get changed into his gear so we can set off on our journey.

**Dravens POV**

As I finished my shower, I climbed out onto the fur mat that had been placed alongside it. I wraped my towel around my waist and walked through the kitchen, also having a little talk to Adilena and Zoray.

As I entred my room that I had chosen to occupy, I closed the door hastily but still managing not to slam it.

I quickly dried myself off and clambered into the clothes I had chosen to wear on this journey: Underwear, socks, Skinny jeans equipped with a chain at the back and two holsters for knives located at the leg, a T-shirt , where at the is a long belt of shuriken, freshly sharpened, and combat boots, All of which were black, normally I'd be wearing my black trench coat, but on this special occasion, it has been soaked and torn into shreds.

I finished up and leisurely strolled into the kitchen where Zoray was cleaning up the tea, or whatever beverage he had made himself, and talking to Adilena about his race.

"Adilena, do not be pestering Zoray with questions of little importance, there are matters to attend too." I say carefully judging a point in their conversation, that could, in their eyes look as if I thought they had finished.

"Now, now, young Master draven, your sister has not bothered me with her questions," Zoray says, not giving Adilena a chance to reply, "but you do have a point, there are matters to attend to, our chat can be continued at a later date if that is okay with you Adilena." he says, letting a small piece of australian into his voice for some strange reason.

As Zoray walks around in a circle, constantly shaking his head and talking to himself in such quiet mumbles they're almost like whispers.

"Ah ha!" He exclaims loud enough for everyone in the forest to hear, " I can give you the magi of light, seen as you know the other five: Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and Necromancy, but I'm afraid that is all I have the power to do at the moment." he says looking extremely sorrowfull.

"Now leave, if you do not you will never make it to the forest before sun-down." Zoray says smiling with gleaming, white teeth portruding his small, blue mouth.

As we are leaving he runs up and gives us a hug, almost simultaneously a feeling of pure, raw, powerfull energy washes over me and I feel... Warm. Then we fled.

Racing through the trees to try and find the old, steel, rusted gate that would lead us into Hallows Weep, and then on our right, Adilena noticed something gleam through the ivy, as we pull as much as we can off of it, it falls away, wilted and rotting.

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was the gate, but it was't old nor was it rusted, it was glinting silver almost like diamonds to sight. I opened it and stepped in, it was fine nothing jumped out or spat poison, and there was a small hut set up on the far left, We set off towards it and then, our image distorted Adilena fell first as I was falling down to the ground something caught my eye, there was a small, blue Giraffe hiding behind a tree, and then ... It all went black. 


End file.
